warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The World: Falling
OK... Yeah, I know, a lot of unfinished books... I should do a section for short stories :0 good idea! Lol but here's a story. I tried to make it more... personal? Lol. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 02:47, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Prologue "She will be remembered..." whispered a light brown tabby tom, his head dipped in grief. Before him were three cats, walking away from him. They slipped out of his sight. But the thing they were carrying did not. The tail of the still apprentice made a line in the dust, dark as the night sky above him. Chapter 1 "Look! There's the new girl." I sighed as they- my new classmates- whispered. The new girl. I don't know how, but I wasn't quite annoyed with that title here. I mean, I've been here for 3 days already! But still, I was used to this name. I've been to eight schools. Yet, shouldn't a normal human being be agonized to be called that? Or at least glad of the attention? I wasn't either. Maybe that means I was different. I hoped that this diferent was a more of a positive side of the word "different". "Special", at least. But please. I'd trade 36 hours of moving possetions and a couple days of excrutiating attention for being invisible- or at least rooted into one school- any day. But that plan's not working for me that well just yet. As I sat down for my seat in science, an eruption of whispers exploded. Again. I sighed yet again as I took out my binder. This was probably going to be a long day "You. You're in my seat," came a nauseating voice frolm behind. I gulped, but then just turned... to see this, what, elephant girl with orange hair. Orange hair? Oh gosh... spare me please. "I though that there were no assigned seats," I managed to choke out with the weight of her glare. "Though wrong, buttercup," she spat. I blinked. Buttercup? It just occured to me that I had a daffidol on my shirt for daffidol day. What the heck... "I said, thought wrong, buttercup!" "You should probably get back to your own seat. Or at least go back to "The Biggest Loser." Why did I just say that. I winced and waited for her to slug me, but the teacher had come in. I was spared. "Sorry" I said honestly, but I couldn't help a slight smile. Bad-girl looked like she wanted to choke me. Which was probably true. "You and me. 3 PM." She said it in a hoarse, deadly whisper, and I knew she was serious. Uh oh. "Martha, please stop chatting with the new student." Oh, Mr. Samods was like that too? All the "new person" like things were spreading. Martha gave him a raspberry and recieved a detention, unfortunately IN school, not after it. My eyes darted to the clock as I was sad to learn that I had to fight Martha after all. All in all, this wasn't the nicest person I've met since I moved here. Or the brightest. - - - - I couldn't help but to expresss my joy as the bell rang. Don't get me wrong, everyone but Buttercup-Martha was very nice. But then, if I rushed... Martha might not catch up to me. "Bye!" some kids said, and I stuck a conversation with a guy for a couple of moments. Then- finally! I was off of school grounds. But. "There you are, Buttercup." Chapter 2 I didn't look back. Running, my backback ascrew, I didn't even check if Martha was chasing me. But I had to lose her... I didn't want to recieve a black eye and explain it all to mom. The pain? Let's just say I fell 10 feet and lived. The crunching of many poor branches got fainter, and I stopped to catch my breath. Looked like I lost her! I let myself breathe for along time as I looked around. Just a normal clearing. A few shrubs there, the light tinted green from tall trees and their leaves. But... there was a bundle of black on on corner of the clearing. Weird. Probably a dead squirrel or some human pollution. I was disgusted on what we humans had done to this beautiful environment. The environment had saved me of Martha, after all, and I was really thankful. It was a natural wad of confusing mazes. I turned to the general direction to my house and trudged onward. But when I was starting to walk, I froze. Something was wrong. I don't know if this was an instinct or anything, I knew what was going to happen before it happened. For a moment I had expected it was Martha that was the dark shadow behind me, but the noise was wrong. She had a bad radio or something? But no... it was a meteorite. Oh. My. Goodness. Just before the meteor struck my head, I thought, "Why me!?". Then I was knocked out. Cold. - - - - "Oh Starclan! She's awake!" who was that? Where was I? I groaned, as my head throbbed. The past events shook me as I recalled them. Really? Me? Struck by a meteor? What were the chances... But I had always thought, "If it could happen... it could happen." And of course, it HAD to happen. I squinted, and was relieved that the sky was dark. If it was bright, my eyes would probably die of pain. Wait... where was I again? But then something even more disturbing struck me. A large, rectangular head of white fur peered at me with bright blue eyes. It wasn't that big, but it was larger than normal. A giant cat? I screamed and scrambled to my... paws?! No! Not a giant cat... a small me! The white cat stared at me as I started to hyperventilate. What the heck was going on here! Chapter 3 Ohh writing this is getting fun XD [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 03:11, February 19, 2010 (UTC) - - - - The fluffy cat started to TALK. "Nightpaw, are you OK? Of course, you just DIED! How did you get back to us? Did Starclan give you another life?" he, by the sound of his low voice, blabbered on, his eyes shocked. Nightpaw? Died? Starclan? Life? As he talked, I scanned where I was. I was in the same clearing the meteor hit me. Where was it now? Not here. But it was weird, being in the POV of a cat. I wondered what I looked like. The cat- tom I had concluded- was silent as I looked at myself. Black pelt. "Um... Nightpaw? Oh! Do you have this condition called... amnesia? Wait... If you had then you wouldn't remember." Amnesia? I'm just going to play along. I bet this was just a dream I had. I was probably in the hospital, being chekcked for my meteoite-hit head. But still... If there is a chance... there is a chance..." Was there a chance that this was actually real? That somehow... I got hit by a calling space rock and turned into this black cat with this white tom accomaning me. Yup. All pretty possible.... not. Still. I had to just go with the flow... yeah I have a lot of personal quotes. "I'm sorry... I just don't remember ANYTHING... where am I?" I tried to be an innocent person- I mean cat. He bought the trick. "Oh! Ok. Well... your name is Nightpaw." he smiled tentavely at me, as if expecting me to break down. I blinked at him. "You have a black pelt that shines soft amber. You have green eyes. Your face is round but longish... your fur is fluffy but tough." I wonder how he knew all of this about... "Nightpaw". "I'm Pallidpaw. The medicine cat apprentice of Valleyclan." "Wait... what's Valleyclan?" I felt stupid. But Pallidpaw was kind enough. "Here... I'll explain..." Chapter 4 "So, I was supposedly dead from a falling meteor." Somehow I wasn't surprised. Pallidpaw nodded. A couple of hours had passed inconscicously, this tom was so easy to talk to. "You, Nightpaw, got hit on the head. We thought that you were dead! I mean, there weren't any blood spots on your fur, but you were so still and cold..." Pallidpaw trailed off, then continued on a much brighter note, "And to put this lightly, I think that Snowstar will get very worried if I don't turn up any time soon." "Snowstar's the leader, right?" I asked. Somehow, this was all sinking in. I was shocked that I wasn't freaking out of what was happening... yet. "And brother," Pallidpaw smiled. When the early sun suddenly shone, I was not expecting Pallidpaw to look like this in the sunlight; he shone golden. He noticed. "Snowstar teases me to call me Pallidbranch, because I'm so bronze-colored... but of course, I'm a medicine cat, and I don't think that Skywish would be THAT mean to me," he joked. From what he told me, Skywish was some cat he deeply respected... and was fond of. I purred- it felt good, in a special way. "Sure. But I hope no one gets a heart attack from me or anything." Pallidpaw blinked. "Why?" "I'm supposedly dead, remember?" "Good point!" Pallidpaw turned and bounded on. He stopped. Looking back at me with mischivious eyes, he asked,"Well?" "Right! I'll just follow you, then." He gave a roll to his eyes as I ran after his golden-white pelt. "I feel like a stalker." "I bet that you are," he nodded playfully. Suddenly we exploded into a full blast of the sun as it rose over a small hill with tall pines, making long shadows that were shrinking as we ran. "That's the camp!" Pallidpaw had to call, as a bunch of birds had flown over us and chirped like crazy. "It's amazing!" I called back, eyes wide at the lush leaves. So not all of the environment was in ruins. "So are the birds," he added. I purred. "They're singing some spring song that all sparrows sing... wait... it isn't even spring." Pallidpaw glanced at me. "What's spring?" "A season... do you know summer, winter, autumn, and spring?" I asked, confuddled. How did he not know the seasons? "Summer I know! It's another word for green-leaf. The other three... you must have gotten your head hit HARD." "The more to get me back to camp," I mrrwed. But inside worry brewed. What were my parents thinking? My brother? The police? My body? I shivered. Chapter 5 Sirens whirled in the air. "Nothing here." The voice was crackled and sharp, with a hint of static in it. It was because the man who was talking was talking to a walkie-talkie. "Alright. Men, move back." the police officer was wearing the usual, and his cooworkers gathered into their trucks. He ruffled his hair in confusion. What a strange case.... a young girl running through the woods, dissapeared completely, and there was a trace of Saturn in the clearing she was last seen, with the evidence of Martha Woods. What an interesting case indeed. ''Poor girl's parents and brother... he thought. Just as a man behind him struck the police officer on the head with a rock. He was dead before he hit the floor. The mad was matted and dirty. His gray eyes spun, wild. The Flood was back. Floodwhisker would get his revenge. Stupid girl... she had stolen the only pass he had to go back to being a cat. The meteor from Saturn, he had predicted that it would strike today. The meteor contained powers of a person to change into another bodily spirit. And Floodwhisker wanted to become a cat again. To become a murderer... Of cats. Sparing no look to the dead policeman, Flood walked away. Walked? No. Prowled. End Ugh, I know, this was very confusing to read T.T sorry! If you can stick with me, the next book is The World: Stopped. As in... the world (meteor :P) was falling, and now it was stopped... I wanted to call it "Obstacle", but it didn't flow. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 21:27, February 19, 2010 (UTC)